


Both of Us Like the Other One A Lot But We Are Worried The Feelings Aren’t Returned Even Though They Are. In an Attempt to Not Seem Too Eager We Have Only Deepened the Confusion

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Modern Era, New Years, Seemingly unrequited love, awkward teens, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	1. Chapter 1

"Everyone's picking someone to kiss for midnight." Crutchie sat next to Davey and leaned against the side of Albert's bed.   
"You're escaping?"  
"Sure." Crutchie scooted closer and looked at the cover of Davey's textbook. "Good read?"  
"Sorry." Davey closed the book and set it on the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest.   
"You do you man.   
"Right." Davey cleared his throat. He became focused on the corners of Albert's ceiling.   
Crutchie scratched at a scar on his palm from a fight with a swing set.   
Davey made sure his throat was very clear. "Any resolutions?"  
"Eat less pixie sticks and get better at Supper Smush Friends . You?"  
"Same."  
Crutchie chuckled. Davey hid his face in his arms.   
"Do you have anything you wish would happen this year?"  
Davey looked at Crutchie for a second, then his hands. "I don't know. I mean. who knows what will happen."  
"I do."   
"What?"   
Davey's vitals stopped as he let Crutchie take one of his hands and look it over.  
"See," said Crutchie, "this one says you're going to go to space."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah." Crutchie looked over the hand again. "Actually, looks like we're all going to space. And this one," Crutchie ran his thumb down a line on Davey's palm.  
Davey yanked his arm away.   
"Sorry," said Crutchie.   
Davey shook his head. "It's just, I just got a chill. Sorry."   
"One minute till midnight!" they heard Race screaming from rooms away followed by a smashed bottle.  
They looked at each other. They looked at the floor.   
Davey swallowed. "You didn't find anybody?"  
"No. You?"  
"No."   
"You can kiss me. If you want," said Crutchie.   
Davey's stomach leapt.  
"I mean, like," Crutchie shrugged, "it doesn't have to mean anything."  
Davey felt his insides nosedive. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

"Three ...two....one...."

Crutchie and Davey pressed their lips together as cheers erupted from down the hall.

Davey counted the appropriate three seconds. After those three appropriate seconds he pulled away from the kiss. 

He was centimeters from Crutchie's face. 

They looked at each other, everything unsaid between them, till Crutchie smiled. He tilted his face closer and rubbed his nose against Davey's before kissing him again. 

Davey felt Crutchie's fingers get a gentle hold on his jaw.

"Davey?" A voice called from the hall.

Davey pulled away. "Sarah!"

"Huh?" asked Crutchie.

Davey stood up and started gathering his things. "She wanted to leave right after midnight. I have to go!"

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you at school.”

“Yes. Thank you- I mean sorry- I mean I’ll see you.”

-

“So Jack said he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to kiss me or Katherine.” Sarah didn’t say anything till she had pulled the van out of its parking space. “So I kissed Katherine.”

“You kissed my best friend?”

Sarah Shrugged. “We’re getting coffee on Wednesday.”

“Well, congratulations,” Davey stared out the window.

“So...” Sarah kept her eyes on the road but reached over to push her little brother’s shoulder. “I heard someone was looking for you. Someone special.”

“Who?” 

“Crutchie.”

“Oh, yeah, he found me.”

“And….” There was more shoulder pushing.

"What?"

"It was New Years."

“And it was New Years, it doesn’t mean anything.”

Sarah frowned put both hands back on the wheel. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Davey replayed the scene in his head for the forty-seventh time. “...I don’t know.”


	3. the third one

"They're there for the spice," said Katherine, pointing her stir stick at Davey.

"I like pumpkin pie."

"When?"

"Thanksgiving."

"Do you eat it any other time?"

Davey paused before saying, "no."

"So, do you actually like the taste of pumpkin or do you eat it because you associate it with a holiday you like?"

Davey's phone buzzing promised a brief recess from their debate.

"Who is it?" asked Katherine.

Davey read the screen. Davey held back a smile. "Crutchie." It got loose on the last syllable. "He wants to know if I want to come over tomorrow." The phone buzzed again. "His mom won't be home." Davey frowned at the screen. "Is this one of those booty call things?"

Katherine almost giggled her not at all pumpkin caffeinated beverage up and out of her nose. "You have to say the word booty a lot more now." She looked up and saw Davey staring at the phone like he was trying to solve a mind puzzle. "Is that okay?"

“Is it?”

“I don’t know, is it?”

“I don’t know, is it?”

“Maybe he just wants to hang out.”

“Like a date?”

Katherine’s smile tightened. “Maybe?”

Davey typed out a response, hit send and dropped the phone on the table. He moved back like he wasn’t sure what it would do.


End file.
